1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil separator and, more specifically, to an oil separator that has a simple low-cost structure and can be applied to various types of engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system has been known, which separates oil mist from blow-by gas generated in an engine and returns an oil component to an oil pan and a gas component to an induction system for re-combustion. As an oil separator used in the PCV system, those that utilize inertial collision or filtration by use of a filter have been known (see, for example, JP 2009-68471A and JP 2004-211670A).
The oil separator to be used depends on engine types and performance requirements, for example. Consequently, even if the oil separator is provided independently of a body of an engine, it is used only as an exclusive component of the engine of respective types and may contribute to an increase in number of types of the components, giving rise to a problem in high production cost.